


From a whole new perspective

by ThunderFrost2012



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: M/M, Peter da bambino, Plot Twists, Vendetta, acceni di abusi su minori, fiducia, la ship inizia solo quando Peter è adulto, più personaggi da aggiungere, più tag da aggiungere, primo incontro alternativo, senso di protezione, traumi infantili, vampiri - Freeform, violenza, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: E se Jerry anzichè rovinare la vita a Peter gliela avesse salvata quella notte di tanti anni prima?Come cambierebbero le cose nel corso di tutto il film?Se vi va di vedere un Peter decisamente diverso, date un’occhiata.Jerry/Peter (non certo nel prologo, per ovvi motivi!!) ... ma non perdete d'occhio nemmeno Charlie!





	1. Prologo: Just like a superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Sì lo so,  
se provate a dare una sbirciata a quello che scrivo di solito, vi chiederete ‘ma stiamo parlando della stessa autrice?!’  
Che volete che vi dica? A volte ho un’indole più dark, se si tratta di vampiri poi, ciaone, proprio XD  
Questo film mi ha particolarmente stregato, avrei voluto più scene Jerry/Peter, più focus sul personaggio di quest’ultimo… quindi, se non esiste qualcosa, inventatela! ^^’
> 
> A dire il vero, parte tutto da questo prompt che avevo visto già anni fa (sono pigra, scusate se non ve lo traduco, lol, ma su richiesta lo faccio)
> 
> ‘Peter doesn't manage to escape the night Jerry killed his parents, but the Vampire decides to keep him instead of killing him to raise him and turn him in the future. Years later, Jerry and his still-human-Peter (who knows his days as human are coming to an end) move to Vegas and Charley meets a mentally unstable Peter, and he can't get him out of his mind...’
> 
> In realtà ho preso solo spunto da una parte di questo prompt ed è da lì che mi è venuta l’idea per stravolgere completamente tutto!  
Se volete scoprire come, non vi resta che leggere, però non credo che stavolta troverete fluff, io vi ho avvisati …

[](https://imgbb.com/)  
Prologo: Just like a superhero

Somerset, Kentucky, 1985

Finì di scaricare le ultime cose dal suo pick-up e respirò - lui, che nemmeno aveva realmente bisogno di respirare - l’aria tipica dell’inverno alle porte.  
Jerry adorava quel periodo, le giornate si accorciavano a tal punto che già poco dopo le quattro del pomeriggio il sole levava il disturbo e lui era libero di agire.  
Più tempo per esplorare posti, più tempo per conoscere il vicinato, per socializzare.  
Più tempo per fare qualche spuntino e, perché no? Se si presentava l’occasione, anche mettere su un nuovo clan.

I cacciatori nell’Ohio non ci erano andati troppo leggeri con quello che aveva, qualche anno prima.  
Ma di certo la vendetta di Jerry non si era fatta attendere, solo che poi aveva deciso che sarebbe stato meglio cambiare aria.

Somerset gli piaceva, era pieno di verde, c’era anche una cascata, l’ideale meta per coppiette felici, magari a un primo appuntamento.  
Un’adrenalina che avrebbe dato al loro sangue un gusto ancora più particolare.

Sì, Jerry decise che la sua prima caccia della sua prima sera sarebbe stata lì, giusto il tempo di cambiarsi e poi…  
I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da un rumore, ma niente di minaccioso, più come una pallonata nella sua direzione.  
E in effetti si trattava proprio di un pallone, che finì rotolando proprio sotto le ruote del pick up.  
Jerry si chinò per osservarlo meglio.  
Non si trattava di un pallone professionale, da calciatore.  
Un pallone leggero, blu, con sopra le immagini di Superman.  
Solo un bambino poteva avere un pallone del genere.  
Eppure Jerry sapeva che nel vicinato non c’erano famiglie con bambini, per lo più studenti - e soprattutto studentesse, per il suo diletto - , qualche single incallito e qualche anziano che si sarebbe potuto rivelare comunque utile in assenza di pietanze più interessanti sul menù.  
La domanda era: allora quel pallone da dove proveniva?

E la risposta arrivò, sottoforma di un ciuffo indisciplinato di capelli color castano tendente al biondo che apparteneva a una testolina ancora più spettinata che aveva appena fatto capolino da dietro un’auto, parcheggiata dall’altro lato della strada.

“Mi scusi, Signore, non volevo… vengo subito a prenderlo!” avvisò il proprietario di quella testolina spettinata, guardando con prudenza la strada da un lato e dall’altro, prima di attraversarla.

Jerry vide arrivare nella propria direzione la figura mingherlina di un bambino che sembrava annegare nel suo piumino nero corto in vita, lasciato aperto, di almeno due taglie più grandi.  
Non poteva avere più di otto anni al massimo.  
Senza troppi convenevoli, il bambino si infilò sotto il grosso veicolo parcheggiato, estraendo il suo pallone.  
“MI scusi ancora tanto, Signore.” disse, sgranando i suoi grandi occhi marrone scuro, con fare colpevole.  
“Non preoccuparti, ragazzino, non è successo niente e poi non chiamarmi Signore, mi fa sentire vecchio, e dammi del tu!” gli ordinò, forse in tono troppo brusco.  
Poteva anche avere quasi quattrocento anni, ma era molto sensibile sull’aspetto dell’età.

“Okay, Sign…” rispose di riflesso il bambino, bloccandosi giusto in tempo, a costo di morsicarsi la lingua. “Okay…” si fermò, in attesa che l’altro cogliesse la sua domanda implicita.  
“Jerry.” rispose. “E tu sei?” si ritrovò a domandargli senza capirne il motivo.  
Insomma lui aveva un sacco di faccende da sbrigare, cose molto, molto cattive. Non aveva certo tempo da perdere con un moccioso!

“Mi chiamo Peter e non volevo farti arrabbiare… io non voglio mai far arrabbiare nessuno, anche se sbaglio sempre tutto…” cominciò a disperarsi il bambino, stringendo a sé il pallone come se fosse il suo unico vero amico.  
Jerry fu colpito da quelle parole e dal suo atteggiamento e lo scrutò meglio: quei grandi occhi così espressivi non rispecchiavano la serenità che dovrebbe essere tipica di un bambino della sua età.  
“Piccolo, si sta facendo buio, non è ora di tornare a casa?” gli domandò casuale.  
“Non sono piccolo, io ho già otto anni!” precisò il bambino, un pò contrariato.  
A quanto pare erano in due a essere piuttosto suscettibili sulla questione età.  
“E poi… non mi piace andare a casa…” aggiunse, con la voce che si era abbassata di qualche tono, piuttosto tremolante, irrigidendosi di colpo. “Non … non posso stare qui un altro pò? Starò fermo e zitto se serve, ma non farmi tornare a casa, ti prego…” insistette, sbiancando al solo pensiero di ricevere un rifiuto.

Jerry cominciava già ad avere un orribile sospetto e annusando meglio l’aria ebbe la conferma.  
L’odore di quel bambino celava una paura che può scaturire solo da un trauma troppo orribile da ammettere.  
E Jerry di cose atroci nel corso della sua lunghissima esistenza ne aveva fatte all’infinito, aveva toccato baratri indicibili, picchi di crudeltà inauditi… basti solo pensare che se chi aveva davanti in quel momento avesse avuto anche solo il doppio dell’età che aveva gli avrebbe fatto da cena nel tempo di un battito di cuore.

Ma era solo un bambino e per Jerry i bambini erano un tabù. Non avrebbe mai torto loro un capello e non poteva sopportare anche solo l’idea che qualcuno potesse far del male a un esserino tanto meraviglioso come quello che gli stava parlando.  
Restava solo da capire chi era a macchiarsi di un delitto tanto atroce; anche se aveva già rapidamente scartato l’ipotesi di un insegnante di scuola o un parente.  
No, doveva trattarsi di qualcuno di dannatamente vicino a lui.

Con cautela gli si avvicinò fino a essere a un passo da lui.  
Si chinò sulle gambe, per raggiungere un’altezza quasi pari alla sua, sperando di incutergli meno timore, anche se aveva come la sensazione di non incutergliene affatto.  
“Come puoi volere stare qui? Si sta facendo sera, questa casa metterebbe i brividi a chiunque e io sono un perfetto sconosciuto! Non te l’hanno insegnato la mamma e il papà che non si dà retta agli sconosciuti?”  
Peter si irrigidì ancora di più e la cosa non sfuggì agli occhi pluricentenari di chi lo stava analizzando.  
Bingo! Pensò Jerry.  
Peter glielo avrebbe voluto dire che lì per lui era bello, nonostante quella casa fosse cupa, grigia, deserta e desolata; glielo avrebbe voluto dire che a volte può metterti molta più paura una villetta con le pareti color crema, il portico addobbato di fiori e gli uccellini che cinguettano festosi sui rami degli alberi tutt’intorno.  
Glielo avrebbe voluto dire di come la propria cameretta possa diventare il posto più spaventoso del mondo, con i giocattoli e i pupazzi sulle mensole che sembrano guardarti inermi, impotenti e dispiaciuti; mentre tu subisci le peggiori umiliazioni da chi dovrebbe, almeno per il ruolo che riveste, soltanto proteggerti da tutto il male che c’è là fuori.  
La verità è che tutto il male è già lì dentro, mentre a te non resta che chiederti cosa tu abbia fatto di tanto sbagliato e terribile per meritarti tutto questo.

Tuttavia, a volte non sono necessarie le parole e fu questo il caso, perché a Jerry quel messaggio arrivò forte e chiaro, tramite gli occhi di quel bambino.

“Posso?” mormorò l’adulto, con un tono così dolce che non pensava nemmeno di avere.  
Il bambino capì cosa voleva fare e lo anticipò, togliendosi il giubbotto e rimanendo con una T-shirt a maniche lunghe, arrotolate, che rivelava fin troppo.

Jerry dovette far violenza su se stesso per reprimere un ringhio non appena vide i lividi che gli ricoprivano le braccia ossute.  
La scollatura larga lasciava intravvedere anche che sulla clavicola c’era come il segno di una fibbia, ancora preoccupantemente rossastra.  
“Non ti fanno solo questo, vero, Peter?” lo guardò a fondo negli occhi, prima di rimettergli il giubbotto..  
Il bambino si limitò a scuotere la testa negativamente, con movimenti molto lenti.

Jerry fece un rapido cambiamento dei programmi della serata.  
Le coppie di innamorati del lago Cumberland si sarebbero godute qualche altro giorno di vita.  
“Ti ci porto io a casa!” decise, prendendolo per mano.  
“No!” gridò Peter, cercando di divincolarsi.  
Avrebbe potuto anche mettersi a correre via, se Jerry non lo avesse tenuto fermo, stringendogli le spalle ma senza fargli del male.  
No, lui non gli avrebbe mai potuto fare del male.  
“Peter, ascoltami, non ti faranno mai più niente, non glielo permetterò; ma tu devi fidarti e farmi vedere dov’è casa tua. Ti fidi di me?”

Il bambino smise di agitarsi e lo fissò a lungo, in silenzio.  
Qualcosa nei suoi occhi neri come la notte, qualcosa nel suo sguardo, qualcosa nel suo sorriso un po’ storto ma sicuramente sincero gli dicevano che sì, di lui si poteva fidare.  
Peter cercò nuovamente la sua mano, con l’altra strinse a sé il pallone, mentre si incamminava.  
Attraversarono strade, percorsero isolati, svoltarono a una rotonda e finalmente Peter gli indicò quella che era la sua casa.

Jerry non riusciva a credere che un bambino avesse fatto così tanta strada a piedi tutto da solo.  
Doveva proprio aver un forte desiderio di allontanarsi il più possibile da quel luogo.

“Ecco, ora l’hai vista casa mia, possiamo andare?” tentennò Peter.  
“No, Peter. Se ti ho riportato in questa casa è perchè voglio che ci torni…”  
“Nooo!” fu la protesta immediata del bimbo.  
“Ho i miei motivi se te lo chiedo. Non ti abbandono, tranquillo. Però devi entrare e se le cose diventano brutte chiamami e invitami ad entrare. Posso essere il tuo supereroe che ti viene a salvare dai guai, come quello che hai sul pallone.” gli sorrise Jerry, facendo sorridere anche Peter.  
“Davvero se ti chiamo verrai?” si accese di speranza.  
“Hai la mia parola. Ora va’ e non avere più paura di niente.” lo spronò Jerry.

Con passi un po’ incerti, Peter fece come gli era stato suggerito, mentre Jerry rimase nascosto nell’ombra, una delle cose che meglio gli riuscivano.  
Fissava con astio quella targhetta sul campanello che recava la scritta ‘Vincent’, che poteva leggere benissimo anche da lontano, attendendo pazientemente.  
Peter ormai aveva varcato la soglia di casa e il pallone gli era già scivolato dalle mani, trovando più o meno lo scenario di sempre ad attenderlo.

“Ti sscembra questa l’ora di tornare, disshgraziato?” berciò la voce del padre, perennemente sbronzo, con l’ennesima bottiglia della serata in mano.

La madre non diceva nulla, troppo intenta a sistemare sul tavolino quella strana polvere bianca che Peter la vedeva maneggiare spesso, non capendo cosa ci trovasse di tanto bello nel tirarla su con il naso.  
E quando lo faceva i casi erano due: o diventava molto violenta con lui o, peggio, molto affettuosa.

“Peeeeter, scei la rovina della nostra famiglia, un’inutile bocca in più da sshfamare e invesce di ringraziarsci tu prendi e fai i tuoi pooorsci comodi… ma quante lezioni dddevo ancora darti?” biascicò il padre, sfilandosi la cintura dei pantaloni e andando verso di lui, che indietreggiava fino a essere con la schiena contro il muro.

La madre guardava la scena ridendo, mentre arrotolava una banconota da dieci dollari.  
Jerry, ti prego, entra, Jerry ti prego, entra, Jerry, ti prego, entra…  
Peter non seppe mai per certo se lo aveva detto ad alta voce o se lo aveva soltanto sperato con tutta la sua anima; ma fu solo questione di pochi secondi.  
I vetri della finestra si ruppero con un fragore fortissimo e una figura nera saltò dentro, emettendo ringhi che non avevano nulla di umano, così come i suoi lineamenti.  
Gli occhi neri avevano assorbito anche la pupilla, espandendosi lungo la sclera.  
I denti si erano decisamente allungati, affilati come rasoi.  
I genitori di Peter tentarono la fuga, seppur intorpiditi nei sensi, chi per un motivo, chi per l’altro.  
Ma anche se entrambi fossero stati atleti olimpionici, contro Jerry non ci sarebbe stata gara comunque.  
Ci furono grida, ci fu dolore, ci fu sangue e infine ci fu morte.

E in tutto questo breve ma significativo frangente Peter restò per tutto il tempo a guardare, senza versare una sola lacrima per loro.  
Provava solo sollievo, un senso di ritrovata libertà e un forte senso di gratitudine verso Jerry, accorso in suo aiuto per sconfiggere i cattivi, proprio come un supereroe.  
Certo, magari non dei più classici. Il supereroe stesso era il mostro… o forse no.  
Quella sera, sentendo quelle urla, mentre capiva che i suoi incubi erano finiti, il piccolo Peter vedeva solo un supereroe.  
Il suo supereroe.

Per questo non ebbe nessun problema ad avvicinarsi a Jerry, ora tornato con l’aspetto umano, ma coperto di sangue, sangue che si stava leccando via da una mano, con una soddisfazione malcelata.

Era così assorto in quello che stava facendo che i suoi sensi di vampiro erano meno all’erta, per questo non si accorse subito dello sguardo che aveva puntato su di sè.  
E fu ancora più interdetto quando si sentì abbracciato, con una vocina ancora lontana dalla pubertà che gli mormorava una sola parola, a ripetizione.  
“Grazie.”  
Jerry lo scostò da sé, quanto più delicatamente possibile, per poterlo guardare negli occhi.  
“Come fai a non avere paura di me?” gli chiese attonito.  
La risposta del bambino lo sorprese ancora di più.  
“Io avevo paura _prima_ che arrivassi tu!”  
Fu così che Jerry prese la sua decisione, forse la più folle della sua vita e non -vita, ma di certo una di cui non si sarebbe mai pentito.

“Vieni con me, Peter Vincent, a te ci penso io!”

  
  
TBC  



	2. Capitolo I: When I grow up I want to become like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bene, suppongo sia ora di farvi capire che intendo con Plot Twist:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> astenersi non amanti del bloodplay, poi non dite che non ho avvisato

Las Vegas, Nevada, 2011

Le birre che gli aveva offerto quel ragazzino erano proprio l’ideale, dopo essersi gustato quella deliziosa spogliarellista.  
Ma al momento Jerry aveva tutto un altro genere di appetito.  
Ecco perché salì sul suo pick-up , diretto in un determinato posto.

Parcheggiò e si addentrò indisturbato nel caotico, colorato e affollatissimo Hard Rock Cafè, dove all’entrata troneggiava una locandina gigante del suo pupillo.  
Quanta strada aveva fatto, con ma anche senza il suo aiuto!  
Nessuno badò a lui, che riuscì a infilarsi in una determinata sala, senza che nessuno lo bloccasse.  
Sapeva che era lì che si svolgevano le prove e voleva godersi lo spettacolo, ben nascosto nell’ombra.

Del resto , il salone era buio e l’attenzione di tutto lo staff presente era concentrata sopra il palco.  
Nell’unico punto illuminato Jerry poteva vedere un letto e sopra tre cosidette ‘vampire’ che adescavano una quarta donna, distesa al centro.  
E poi con un gran fragore e una fiammata, ecco comparire Peter, con gli abiti di scena di quello che era il suo personaggio: un esperto dell’occulto, un abile illusionista, un rinomato cacciatore di vampiri.

Jerry se lo ricordava ancora quando, anni e anni prima, Peter gli aveva illustrato quel suo strampalato progetto. Dapprima lo aveva deriso, ma ben presto aveva dovuto ricredersi.  
Quell’idea sembrava funzionare allo scopo ed era una copertura assolutamente perfetta.  
Inoltre, Jerry doveva ammetterlo, Peter era particolarmente sexy quando maneggiava paletti, armi di ogni tipo o arti magiche fittizie.

Da sopra il palco, Peter si accorse del piacevole spettatore che era venuto a trovarlo e con una scusa qualsiasi stoppò la scena.

“Okay, gente, basta prove per oggi, ci sono ancora cose da migliorare ma ci penseremo domani, andate tutti a riposare. Specie tu, Ginger, che sei stata un disastro!” disse, rivolto alla ragazza al centro del letto, bellissima, dai lunghi capelli neri e dalle forme prorompenti, che in risposta gli alzò il terzo dito, accettando comunque il consiglio.

Nel giro di qualche minuto, Peter fu l’unico nella stanza. Certo, a eccezione di qualcun altro che era rimasto lì nascosto, in attesa di uscire allo scoperto.

“Che effetti speciali patetici che ha il tuo show!” esordì Jerry, facendolo ridere. “Forse ti dovrei prestare qualcuna delle mie amichette per renderlo più veritiero!”  
“Se tu lo facessi, poi forse io potrei anche finire per usare un paletto vero e… oops, mirarla al cuore!” replicò Peter, con finto fare rammaricato.

Jerry rise divertito.

“Oh, piccolo mio, quando lo capirai che per me loro sono soltanto uno snack?” disse, salendo sul palco con un agile salto. “E poi, scusa, che dovrei dire io? Tu vai a letto con chiunque!” lo accusò, con un ringhio di protesta.  
“Io ho scelto di essere pubblicamente e ufficialmente stronzo, è diverso!” si difese Peter, avvicinandosi a lui con incedere spavaldo, reso più sontuoso dal lungo giaccone di pelle nero che gli accarezzava i fianchi. “Mentre tu vivi o meglio non-vivi nell’ombra, quindi mi potresti essere segretamente fedele!” gli rinfacciò.

Jerry ricorse al suo sguardo languido e quel tono di voce che rendeva Peter come argilla nelle sue mani.

“Lo sai che non ho occhi che per te,” mormorò, baciandolo famelico.

Nel mentre, gli passò una mano fra i lunghi capelli neri e lisci, ma quella era solo una parrucca e lui voleva le sue vere, indomite ciocche.  
“Via questa!” gli strappò via la parrucca con uno strattone deciso che un po’ si impigliò nei suoi veri capelli castano/biondi.

“Oouch, vacci piano, tigre!” si lamentò Peter, massaggiandosi la testa dolorante.  
“Come se a te non piacesse un po’ di dolore!” ridacchiò Jerry, strappandogli anche i finti baffi e pizzetto, il finto piercing sul sopracciglio sinistro e tutte le collane esoteriche, in modo tutt’altro che delicato, per avvalorare la sua tesi.

L’eyeliner nero era l’unico tocco artificiale che piaceva a Jerry, forse perché gli metteva in risalto quei suoi occhi meravigliosi in modo proibitivo.

“È vero, gran bastardo che non sei altro!” rise Peter sbattendolo contro a una parete e baciandolo con irruenza.

Infilò le mani sotto la sua T-shirt nera, accarezzandogli pancia e addominali scolpiti, ma non gli bastava e nel giro di qualche secondo c’erano solo brandelli di tessuto, mentre lui accarezzava e mordicchiava quanta più pelle possibile.

“Qualcuno stasera è particolarmente impaziente!” ridacchiò Jerry.  
“Ho almeno una ventina di vestiti tuoi in camera mia, poi ti do un’altra T-shirt prima che vai!” replicò Peter. “Che poi, capirai che fantasia, o hai T-shirt nere o canottiere bianche!” alzò gli occhi.  
“Hey!” sbottò Jerry, offeso. “Non sarò particolarmente portato per lo shopping, ma credo di avere ben altre qualità!” disse, prima di tirare Peter più a sé, scontrando il cavallo del loro jeans, pelle contro denim, facendogli sentire già quanto era eccitato.

Peter andò in visibilio, ancora di più quando fece saltare tutti i bottoni del suo giaccone, liberandolo da quella prigionia.

“Hey, a differenza tua, io ho un solo abito di scena!” finse di rimproverarlo Peter.  
“Vorrà dire che farai lavorare un po’ di più la tua costumista!” replicò l’altro, in procinto di slacciargli i pantaloni aderenti, quando la porta si aprì, cogliendo entrambi di sorpresa.

“Mr. Vincent, mi sono dimenticata di chiederle, per lo spettacolo di domani, dove vuole che venga posizionata la cabina delle tortu… oh, mi scusi tanto!” esordì Brittany, una delle ultime assistenti assunte, accorgendosi della situazione in cui si trovava.

In quelle poche settimane in cui aveva iniziato il suo impiego, diverse volte si era ritrovata a subire un’occhiataccia del suo datore di lavoro: quando aveva prenotato la sala delle prove il giorno sbagliato; quando non aveva fatto stampare delle locandine per tempo o quando, nel corso di uno spettacolo, aveva sbagliato a passargli gli strumenti di scena e lui era riuscito a improvvisare soltanto grazie alla sua estrema professionalità.

Ma stavolta il suo non era un semplice sguardo di rimprovero: Peter la stava guardando in un modo che le gelava il sangue nelle vene. Come chi è incapace di perdono.  
In effetti, sorprenderlo in compagnia di un uomo bellissimo, col quale era in atteggiamenti più che espliciti, mezzo nudo come lui, era qualcosa che la giovane Brittany non avrebbe mai voluto fare.  
L’aveva combinata grossa, ma forse era in tempo per rimediare, giocandosi la carta della nonchalance.

“Mi scusi, torno più tardi!” richiuse la porta, andandosene con passi lunghi e ben distesi.

“Quella ficcanaso impertinente! Non lo conosce il significato di una porta chiusa? E poi avevo ordinato a tutti di andarsene!” sbraitò Peter, furente per l’accaduto.  
“Posso?” azzardò Jerry, indicando la porta.

E Peter capì a cosa alludeva.  
Aveva concesso a quell’oca bionda fin troppe chance per rimediare al suo pessimo rendimento.  
Non ne avrebbe sprecate altre.

“Fa’ pure, tanto me la sono già portata a letto!” lo informò, per il malsano gusto di fargli dispetto e infatti l’altro ringhiò di gelosia.  
“Basta che non me la ritrovo zannuta, disfatene e basta!” si raccomandò Peter.

Jerry varcò la porta e fu di ritorno nel giro di pochi minuti.

“Le ho spezzato il collo e mi sono già disfatto anche del corpo.” lo informò.

“Ottimo. Tanto come assistente era un totale impiastro, ha pure sbagliato a portarmi il caffè stamattina! Dovrò trovarmene un’altra!” borbottò con aria di sufficienza, come se stesse parlando di un cambio di biancheria.

Tutto questo divertì oltremodo Jerry.

“Sei un tale cinico, insensibile, bastardo e sociopatico.” mormorò.  
“Li prendo come complimenti!” fece spallucce Peter.

“Oh, ma lo sono, piccolo!’ ridacchiò Jerry, baciandolo per poi buttarlo su quel letto che, di scena o no che fosse, attendeva solo di essere propriamente utilizzato.

Osservando i finti tatuaggi di croci che Peter aveva da entrambi i lati del collo, Jerry ne percorse uno con una lunga leccata, avanti e indietro, ripetutamente.  
Peter era tutto un brivido, ma poi si accorse che Jerry stava solo cercando di rimuoverlo, aiutandosi anche con la mano, sfregandolo come fosse un trasferello.

“Oh, ma per quello posso anche usare il Midori!” replicò, un po’ contrariato.  
“Naahh, è più divertente così!” ribattè Jerry, ripetendo l’operazione dall’altro lato.  
“Sìì. però io così mi illudo!” si lagnò l’umano. “Nemmeno un morsetto piccolo?”

“Lo so, piccolo, ma, mi spiace… non accadrà.” confermò Jerry. “Ma questo non ti vieta di tenerti occupato con altro, no?” ammiccò sensuale, facendogli tornare il sorriso.  
Con una smania febbrile, Peter gli sfilò i pantaloni, piacevolmente sorpreso di non trovare nessun boxer sotto, pronto a coglierne subito ogni possibile vantaggio.  
“Oh sì, piccolo!” gemette Jerry, sotto di lui, prima che Peter lo baciasse, facendogli assaggiare se stesso.

“E io non merito lo stesso trattamento?” si imbronciò il più giovane. “Questi dannati cosi non mi fanno respirare!” si tirò la pelle dei pantaloni, scostandola momentaneamente dalle cosce, nel tentativo di darsi un po’ di sollievo.  
“Niente da fare, te li abbasserò solo il minimo indispensabile. Sei troppo sexy quando li indossi, e adoro il rumore e la sensazione della pelle quando ti muovi sopra di me!” mormorò languido, affondandogli le mani nei capelli, una cosa che Peter adorava, ma solo e soltanto se era il suo Jerry a farlo.

“Oh, cazzo, se mi dici così mi fai venire!” ringhiò Peter, cercandolo per un ennesimo bacio violento.  
“Non perdiamo tempo allora!” lo esortò Jerry, mentre l’altro si abbassava i pantaloni lo stretto indispensabile, prima di mettersi a cavalcioni su di lui.

Era così eccitato che non servì alcuna preparazione prima che si lasciasse scivolare dentro il compagno, già pronto ed eretto per lui, cavalcandolo con fare dominante.  
Fu un amplesso veloce e brutale, perché a loro piaceva anche così.  
Mancava ancora qualcosa, a entrambi.

Risistemandosi i pantaloni, Peter si alzò dal letto, ma solo per trovare qualcosa che facesse al caso suo.  
C’era una delle tante armi di scena a terra, un pugnale, che però il suo tagliente lavoro poteva farlo per davvero.  
Lo afferrò e tornò a letto, guardando il suo amante con complicità, mista a lussuria.

Peter distese il braccio sinistro, nella mano destra il pugnale, col quale si praticò un taglio per tutta la lunghezza del radio.  
Fece una smorfia di dolore, ma era un prezzo che valeva sicuramente la pena di pagare per il piacere profondo e avvolgente che ne avrebbe tratto di li’ a poco.  
Gli occhi di Jerry si tinsero di nero e di desiderio e si attaccò a quella stillante e generosa offerta, stando ben attento a non far spuntare i canini.  
Peter reclinò la testa all’indietro, schiavo di un piacere che durò fin troppo poco.

Tuttavia, attendeva fiducioso la sua ricompensa, guardando il compagno con occhi famelici.  
Jerry capì e sorridendo si praticò con l’unghia un taglio nel polso, allungandolo verso la sua bocca.  
Peter si si attaccò con la brama di chi vaga nel deserto da giorni e finalmente trova un’oasi d’acqua.  
Solo che non era affatto acqua.  
Poche, ma preziose gocce, che gli davano più gioia di una cassa intera di Midori.  
Jerry lo aveva reso dipendente dal suo sangue e Peter non poteva chiedere di meglio.

Era un gioco morboso e un po’ perverso che ormai portavano avanti da quasi quindici anni, gli stessi della loro relazione amorosa.  
Ma finché non c’era un morso da parte di Jerry, non ci poteva essere nessuna conseguenza irreversibile.

“Certo che, se lo facessi come si deve, sarebbe tutta un’altra cosa!” borbottò Peter, alzandosi da quel letto, per andare nella sua stanza e tornare con una maglietta per lui e una per Jerry.

“Lo sai, Petey…” sospirò il vampiro, mentre si rivestivano.  
“Io so solo che pure l’addetta alle pulizie qui dentro ha più probabilità di venir morsa da te di quante ne abbia io!” sfuriò l’umano.  
“Peter…”

“Te lo ricordi cosa ti dicevo sempre da bambino?” gli domandò, più calmo.  
“Certo. ‘Da grande voglio diventare come te’.” sorrise Jerry al ricordo.

“Già, possibile che abbia quasi trentacinque anni e ancora non è successo? Hai idea di quanto sia frustrante averti visto creare tutti gli altri vampiri nel corso di questi decenni, vederti mordere tutte quelle vittime, mentre a me resta solo chiedermi come sarebbe avere i tuoi denti conficcati nel mio collo? E’ vero, so tutto dei vampiri, perché li ho studiati per così tanto tempo, sono a conoscenza delle particolarità di ogni tribù, delle dinastie più antiche… mi manca solo un ultimo passo per approfondire la mia conoscenza: diventarlo.” sentenziò l’illusionista.

Non era la prima volta che gli faceva un discorso del genere. Peter aveva quel desiderio da quando si era innamorato di lui, capendo che l’attaccamento che provava per il suo salvatore andava bel oltre la semplice riconoscenza o amicizia e Jerry lo aveva accolto a braccia aperte, riconoscendolo come proprio compagno, ma senza vampirizzarlo. Sarebbe stato troppo presto. E onde evitare qualsiasi rischio, non aveva mai provato a morderlo perché sapeva che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di fermarsi.

“Sbaglio o fra tre giorni è il tuo compleanno?” gli domandò casuale Jerry.  
Peter lo guardò perplesso, cos’era quel tentativo di cambiare argomento?  
“Sì… e allora? Da quando ti interessano queste cose così terrene?” ribatté, un po’ piccato.  
“Pensavo di regalarti l’eternità…”

A quelle parole di Jerry, Peter sgranò gli occhi.

“Aspetta… non stai parlando dello stupido profumo di Calvin Klein, vero?” cercò un’ulteriore conferma, andando verso di lui.

Jerry scosse la testa negativamente, con un sorriso, prima di accoglierlo fra le sue braccia.

“Petey, il tuo, il nostro momento è arrivato. Trentacinque è l’età giusta. Non troppo giovane, non troppo vecchio. La mia età umana è ferma a trentatré, quindi mi sembra perfetto.” gli rivelò Jerry.

“E perché non adesso? Cosa ti cambiano tre giorni?” azzardò Peter.  
“Pazienta, mio caro. E poi mi piace l’idea che sia per il tuo ultimo compleanno umano.” gli fece l’occhiolino il vampiro.

“Sarà il regalo più bello che abbia mai ricevuto, l’unico che davvero voglio.” gli sorrise Peter, traboccante di felicità, baciandolo a lungo.  
“Sicuro che sia proprio l’unico?” lo stuzzicò Jerry a fine bacio.

In fondo, lui lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro.

“Beh, in effetti … ci sarebbe quel tuo nuovo vicino. Un gran bel bocconcino, anche se l’ho visto solo una volta da lontano e di sfuggita…” ammise l’umano.  
“Oh, beh, non sai che cosa mi ha combinato il mio caro vicino.” sbuffò Jerry, mettendolo al corrente degli ultimi sviluppi.

“Non ci credo, stava per fregarti con il tranello della barriera?” lo prese in giro Peter, a fine resoconto.  
“Non è divertente!” ringhiò Jerry.  
“Oh sì che lo è!” ridacchiò l’altro. 

“Però non ce l’ha fatta e alla fine si è arreso, passandomi le bottiglie. Però era così agitato che per poco non si tagliava davanti a me!” proseguì il racconto il vampiro.  
“Non si sarebbe messo in una bella situazione per lui!” commentò l’umano, sempre più divertito.

“E ti dirò di più. Mentre sono qui con te, sono pronto a scommettere qualsiasi cosa che lui si sia intrufolato a casa mia per cercare una sua amica che tengo prigioniera.” lo informò Jerry.  
“Addirittura!”   
“Sì, ed è stata un’ottima scopata!” sottolineò Jerry, ben consapevole di innervosire il suo pupillo, che borbottò qualcosa di intelligibile.

“Che entri pure e se la prenda per portarla via… tanto avrà un’amara sorpresa!” sogghignò malefico.  
“Sei il solito infame!” scoppiò a ridere Peter. “Però è davvero intraprendente questo ragazzo… ed è così intrepido! E anche un po’ incosciente. Ora mi piace ancora di più di prima.” sorrise intrigato. “Davvero lo posso avere come regalo, amore?”  
“Ma certo, tutto quello che il mio piccolo desidera.” gli accarezzò una guancia Jerry. “Un regalo per il tuo compleanno e… uno per la tua rinascita.” ammiccò, con una luce maligna nello sguardo.

La stessa che aveva il suo pupillo.

“Ammetto che non dispiace nemmeno a me l’idea di averlo fra di noi.” sorrise Jerry al pensiero.  
“Allora forse è un regalo che potrei anche condividere.” ammiccò lascivo Peter, strappandogli un sorriso perverso, mentre gli percorreva il petto con una mano, accontentandosi di entrare in contatto solo con il cotone nero della T-shirt.

“Dobbiamo solo giocarci bene le nostre carte, amore. Hai detto che ha trovato il video che gli ha lasciato il suo amico Ed, vero?” gli chiese conferma.

In effetti, quel nome lo pronunciò con un certo disprezzo, dettato per lo più dalla sua folle gelosia.  
Un altro fortunato che aveva ricevuto il dono di Jerry.  
L’unica cosa che lo rincuorava è che a breve anche lui avrebbe finalmente ricevuto il suo, inestimabilmente molto più prestigioso.

“Certo che deve averlo trovato, altrimenti non mi darebbe così l’assillo!” alzò gli occhi al cielo Jerry.  
“Allora spero in un incontro ravvicinato con lui, presto… se tu hai destato la sua attenzione, quel ragazzo mi cercherà!”  
“Forse anche più presto di quanto tu creda, amore!” sorrise Jerry, baciandolo un’ultima volta prima di far ritorno a casa e fingere di non accorgersi di nulla.

Il loro piano era solo all’inizio.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, lo so, teoricamente sarebbe un OOC grande come una casa, se non fosse che le basi le ho gettate in precedenza… avendo stravolto tutta la sua storia e avendo avuto Jerry come mentore… ecco a voi un Peter votato al male mwahahah XDD  
Lo so che è strano, considerata la montagna di fluff fluffoso che son di solito, ma amo anche le cose (molto) politicamente scorrette >:-)  
E poi David Tennant interpreta di quei personaggi cattivi troppo oltraggiosamente meravigliosi per poter resistere a questa tentazione <3
> 
> quindi, non mi aspetto che questo cambio di direzione piaccia a chiunque (mi aspetto una mitragliata di critiche, lol), ma se almeno a uno fra voi è piaciuto, appuntamento col prossimo capitolo … arriva Charlie ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che vi possa piacere, il rating poi si alzerà, quando Peter sarà adulto, per ora vi dico solo questo, ma... aspettatevi svolte decisive!
> 
> Sono molto ansiosa perché di solito non tocco mai questo tipo di tematiche, ma è il tipo di storia che lo richiedeva... mi auguro solo di non aver scritto nulla di irrispettoso, ma sono aperta a qualsiasi critica.


End file.
